Paraíso
by Funny Wara
Summary: -Mirame bien, porque quiero ser la euforia, la emocion y la ansiedad de tu deseoso corazon-. (One Shot) (Lime).


Paraíso…

…

…

…

Una mañana templada del mes de septiembre despertaba un chico rubio en su habitación con el corazón hinchado de orgullo puesto que la selección nacional de su país tendría un juego amistoso con un país vecino, estiro sus brazos, entro a la ducha y se preparó para salir hacia su escuela, justo antes de colocarse su camisa nueva veía con emoción esos colores que hacían que su corazón ardiera de euforia. Cada grito, cada sentimiento que generaba esa camiseta la cual representaba a su país en el deporte más famoso del mundo eran el motor para llegar a casa a observar con detenimiento cada movimiento de los jugadores de aquel equipo de once jugadores.

El rubio ya listo salió hacia su lugar de estudios, no hubo un momento del día en que el chico no pensara en el encuentro que tendría su selección esa noche, al llegar a su escuela el rubio se sentó en su respectivo lugar y giro la vista al contorno como buscando distracción, la encontró, resulta que en aquella escuela había algo que el rubio denominaba como una emoción fuerte, más allá de cualquier deporte, una emoción que no se describe, y claro algo así de complejo y hermoso solo se encuentra en las damas.

"Es hermosa" decía el chico rubio para sus adentros, por un lado esta chica de cabellos oscuros opacaba el partido y viceversa, puesto que el chico ya había excedido el número de vistas a sus ojos durante todo el tiempo que han estado estudiando juntos y claro, su atracción ya empezaba a ser notoria.

-buenos días- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros sin dirigirle la mirada mientras tomaba asiento, el chico sabía perfectamente cómo actuar ante eso…

-hola- respondió con voz ansiosa y sin intentar siquiera verla a los ojos, no sabía en el momento que más decir, pero sabía que era mejor quedarse en silencio a hacer el ridículo…

Pasaron las horas de clase y el rubio como todos los días se ideo algo para no tener que ver esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban tanto que deseaba a veces tener más tiempo para contemplar esa obra de arte que era su mirada.

Salió de aquel salón de clases corriendo con el aliento con el cual alienta a su equipo favorito, tenía el deseo de llegar a su casa casi tanto como de besar los labios de su compañera que de seguro sabrían como la victoria… Dulce.

Al llegar a casa llego en un estado tal que no le importaba que debía hacer para ver su evento lo mas cómodo posible, arreglo los muebles, les sacudió el polvo, le paso cera al suelo, recogió y saco la basura, ya cuando el sol estaba escondiéndose por allí por el oeste estaba todo listo, pero había algo que no encajaba, que hacía falta... Pues claro, la familia, lastimosamente no había nadie en la sala de estar, obviamente el rubio se confundió un poco, y había caído la noche no había nadie con quien ver el partido.

Paseo por la casa, y encontró una nota en la cocina, era de su madre la cual decía que había salido aquella noche con su hermana y con la madre de aquella chica que ponía su universo de cabeza, bueno, era otra de las veces que estaría solo pero en ese caso… no lo quería.

Salió y por aquellas calles que parecían desiertas camino sin rumbo fijo, sabía que ir en busca de su padre era como si un limón diera semillas de manzana, él siempre estaba con el padre la chica de sus sueños en sus "asuntos de trabajo" entonces, era inútil.

Después de unos minutos caminando y que aquel gran evento diera comienzo el rubio seguía cabizbajo caminando por aquella callejuela, de repente se fijó en una ventana la cual estaba abierta y desde allí observo una pantalla, su selección estaba a punto anotar el primer tanto pero la pelota le saco pintura al travesaño y se fue afuera esto hizo que el chico rubio llevase sus manos a la cabeza y suspirara de sorpresa llamando la atención de la persona quien estaba en aquella casa.

De repente una sombra se levantó de un sofá que estaba junto a la ventana y el rubio se sorprendió al ver a su compañera y exagerado "amor platónico".

-ey- decía la chica viendo al rubio a los ojos. La chica quien tenía una vestimenta que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y sus frágiles pies caucásicos tenía un plato con bocadillos en sus manos y también disfrutaba del partido.

-hola- se limitó a decir el rubio, puesto que no sabía de quien era la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros viendo a su compañero con ojos curiosos para luego voltear y seguir viendo el espectáculo.

-bueno… venia caminando y, pues, yo, no tengo con quien ver el partido- decía el rubio dirigiendo su atención a la pantalla…

-ya veo- decía la chica comiendo un poco de los bocadillos mientras movía su cuerpo un poco hacia un lado.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntaba el rubio fijándose en la vestimenta de su "amor de durazno (tierno)".

-esta con tu madre, ¿no te lo dijo?- decía la chica de lentes con su atención en la pantalla.

-pues algo así, pero, lo supe algo tarde- decía el rubio algo desanimado.

-bien… pues, ven siéntate, apenas empieza- decía la chica ofreciendo una parte del sofá al rubio que algo apenado entro por la ventana y se sentó fijado su atención solo en la pantalla, no quería levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

Después de todo el chico si estaba bien concentrado en el evento, cada pelotazo, cada llegada al área lo emocionaba hasta el punto de ponerlo de pie para deleite de su compañera de cabellos oscuros, cada minuto que pasaba la chica iba perdiendo el interés en el encuentro de su selección y estaba fijándose en la personalidad tan festiva de su ya antiguo compañero de estudio.

Ya eran los últimos minutos del espectáculo, el chico estaba nervioso puesto que los goles aún no habían rondado la boca de ninguno de los espectadores de aquel encuentro. La chica quien ya estaba más cerca del rubio fue más involucrada en aquel sentimiento deportivo y también estaba al tanto de los últimos momentos de aquel monótono partido.

Todo seguía igual, faltaba poco para que terminase el partido y la última jugada estaba en progreso, y cuando menos lo pensaron se dio la anotación de la selección de rubio, la euforia fue tanta que los gritos de gol se oían en la plaza, en las casas hasta en las cárceles, ambos jóvenes se levantaron llenos de pasión gritando el tanto de su selección, fue tanta la emoción que se abrasaron y así cayeron al sofá donde sostuvieron mirada por unos minutos hasta que la emoción se convirtió en amor.

Cuando la chica de cabellos oscuros y lentes rojos sintió el calor de la mano del rubio recorriendo su desnuda pierna decidió atacarlo con un beso apasionado mientras el chico seguía en su labor de recorrer su escultural cuerpo con sus manos, pero de un momento a otro se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

-no puede ser es mi madre- decía la chica algo asustada acomodando su ropa en su cuerpo.

El rubio salió por aquella ventana como alma que lleva al diablo, pero una palabra además de darle una sonrisa para el regreso a casa le recordó que esa noche había venido a ver el partido en el paraíso.

-te espero al próximo partido- decía la chica levantando sus lentes rojos y guiñando un ojo mientras movía sus labios en señal de saboreo para así cerrar la ventana de manera rápida para que su madre no la descubriera.

"las cosas que da el futbol" pensó el rubio camino a casa alegre no solo por la vitoria de su equipo sino por el "tiempo extra" que le dio su compañera, su hermosa compañera.

FIN.

Soudntrack

Vía Láctea – Zoé

Un Día Normal – Juanes

The Takes Over The Breaks Over – Fall Out Boy

Sugar – Maroon 5

Quemando Amor – Mijito Lite

Producciones; Ljuan Funny Wara

Todos Los Derechos Reservados.


End file.
